El despertar de una alianza
by THE SENTI MASTER
Summary: Nadie sabe de donde salieron o que son, lo único que sabemos de ellos es que son hostiles y malvados, ellos gustan de comer tanto inklings como octarians...lo que llevara a estos dos bandos contrarios a dejar de un lado sus diferencias para poder a serle frente a este enemigo en común que amenaza con acabar con ambas especies (primer historia...por favor no critiquen)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE HISTORIA EPICA

Nadie nunca hubiera pensado que lo que era una guerra se podría poner peor, bueno…la verdad es que si se puede, me presento, mi nombre es Sepia, y lo se, soy un calamar muy viejo y terminado, pero el punto es…

Todo comenzó como un día como cualquier otro, yo limpiaba mi choza, pues mis nietas dijeron que vendrían a comer con migo y obviamente que yo quería que se llevaran una buena impresión de la casa…

Pasó el rato y después de unos cuantos minutos sonó el timbre de la entrada, "son ellas" me dije a mi mismo con gran alegría…abrí la puerta "pasen adelante" dije con gran alegría…pasamos un gran rato conversando de todo lo que había sucedido en la semana…

"tenemos un concierto la próxima semana abuelo" exclamo Callie

"si y esperamos que vallas a vernos" aporto Marie

Yo simplemente baje la cabeza y les dije que no podría ir a verlas, por lo que las dos se quedaron un momento en silencio y simplemente observe como si mirada parecía ganar tristeza…

"siempre es lo mismo" exclamo Callie, "usted casi nunca a ido a vernos a nuestros conciertos…siempre tiene una escusa… ¿porque mejor no admite que odia nuestra música?" dijo ella mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba de su cara

Marie se quedo atónita en silencio mientras nos volteaba a ver a cada uno de nosotros…

Yo suspire y le dije "Callie no digas eso, tu sabes que he ido a varios de sus conciertos, es verdad que he faltado a muchos de ellos pero comprende que ya estoy muy viejo y me esta empezando a costar mucho trabajo el moverme" ella agacho la cabeza viendo a sus rodillas y al siguiente parecía haber un silencio muerto en la habitación

"lo siento" dijo Callie en un tono de tartamudeo…"es solo que parece que no le importan ya nuestro conciertos y que ya no se siente tan orgulloso de nosotras como antes" comento ella…

"te equivocas" comente…"tu sabes que yo nunca me he dejado de sentir orgulloso de ustedes, todo lo contrario es solo que creo que ya no podre mas" agregue con un tono de voz suave

"abuelo no digas eso" exclamo Marie "tu eres el inkling mas audaz y fortalecido que he visto en toda mi vida" agrego ella "así que por favor no vuelvas a decir algo como eso"

Un silencio frio y abrazador se esparció por toda la habitación sin que alguno de nosotros pudiese hacer contacto visual…

Entonces yo las voltee a ver a las dos y después dije con vos alegre tratando de ocultar la tristeza que e mi se empezaba a formar "que les parece si voy al concierto pero ustedes tendrán que quedarse porque planeo organizar una comida que se llevara a cabo entre nosotros y el agente 3"

Ellas me voltearon a ver y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros y simplemente asentaron con la cabeza

"bien, si no hay nada mas que aclarar" me levante de mi silla y les dije nunca vuelvan a pensar que su abuelo no las quiere ¿ok?

Ellas se levantaron también y me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo con lagrimas brotando de sus rostros "lo prometemos" exclamaron, yo solo las rodee con mis brazos y les dije con vos baja "son lo mas importante para mi no lo olviden nunca"…

"lo siento" dijo Callie con un tono de dolor "yo no quería decir eso" agrego la inkling de tentáculos negros…

"no te preocupes" le dije con voz tranquilizante "es normal que sientas desagrado, pero tienes que entender que tu abuelo ya no es el mismo de antes y menos desde que fui raptado por Dj Octavio ¿lo recuerdas?, eso me dejo mas molido que ninguna otra cosa e el mundo…

Procedí a soltarlas y mientras ellas se secaban las lágrimas les dije "yo siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesiten"

No se como explicar lo que se sentí en esa pequeña conversación…que de alguna manera me hizo darme aun mas cuenta de que en algún momento iba a tirar la toalla…me da un gran sentimiento de dolor al pasar por mi cabeza como estarían de destrozadas mis nietas si yo les llego a faltar en sus vidas…pero en fin lo que viene ahora me dio mas que un escalofrió…me dio una sensación de terror…pues al dar un reojo a la ventana observe algo que no creía, "¡octarians! Abajo" grite aterrorizado y jale a Marie y Callie al suelo…

"como rayos llegaron aquí?" grito Marie en voz baja…

"no tengo idea" le murmure "lo único que se es que ahora que encontraron mi choza corremos un grave peligro"

Comencé a observar como las sombras de los octarians se veían por debajo de la puerta…temí lo peor…

"son demasiados" dijo Callie asustada

De pronto la puerta se derribo y entraron los octarians (juraría que eran mas de 10 de ellos) y lo único que pude observar fue como mis nietas se cubrieron los ojos y empezaron a lloriquear, era obvio que sabían que ese era el final…

Vi a una octoamazona acercarse lentamente asía nosotros (podía sentir mi corazón latiendo cada vez mas fuerte…jamás pensé que acabaría así)…

Ella simplemente se acerco asía mi… (cerré los ojos esperando mi final), pero después de unos segundos voltee la mirada asía ella…no lo podía creer

Ella estaba arrodillada y con una vos débil me dijo "ayúdanos por favor". Por un momento me quede atónito, pues no sabia que pensar de esta situación, naturalmente ellos ni siquiera pronuncia una palabra alguna Asia nosotros los inklings, solo se limitaban a tratar de matarnos. Pero de pronto ella dijo algo que me hizo quedar aun mas espantado "por favor, si no encontramos un refugio pronto, ellos vendrán y nos mataran como a todos los demás"

Mi cerebro no parecía poder funcionar…tal vez eran varios inklings que trataban de matarlos pensé, pero eso era muy absurdo porque de haber sido eso verídico nos hubieran tomado como rehenes…eso me hizo congelarme y quedarme pensando con seriedad respecto a su mención a "ellos"

Levante mi cara asía la de ella que parecía estar esperando una repuesta…

Algo en mi me decía que nada malo pasaba así que deje lo siguiente "Callie Marie levántense", ellas me voltearon a ver con una mirada de terror y casi paralizadas "¡que no han escuchado!... "¡les dije que se levanten!" de pronto ellas reaccionaron y se comenzaron a levantar alzando los brazos al aire, yo también me levante pero no me limite a levantar las manos en ningún momento, me dirigí asía el octoamazona y viendo de reojo a todos los demás octarians detrás de ella, simplemente dije "quienes son ellos?"

Tan pronto como acabe la frase comenzaron a sonar grandes estruendos afuera de mi choza

Un octarian cerro la puerta detrás de el con un golpe y dijo "oh no, han llegado sargento octoamazona…nos han encontrado"…pude sentir un tono de horror en su hablar en su actuar ya que el tanto como los otros octarians empezaron a temblar y se pusieron todos junto a una esquina de la habitación…

De pronto voltee a ver a Callie y Marie que aun estaban llenas de horror, "no hagan ningún ruido todo estará bien" les dije tranquilizándolas…me comencé a acercar a la ventana volviendo a dar un reojo a los octarians en la esquina los cuales no parecían tener planes de calmarse… "cállense!" les dije con un fuerte grito "voy a dar un vistazo por la ventana" agregue en un tono molesto, ellos no parecían que se fueran a calmar así que me volteé mi vista hacia la ventana y me comencé a acercar, y mirando fijamente asía afuera…no distinga ninguna forma de vida lo cual me hizo preguntarle a los octarians "por que tenéis tanto miedo?"

Ellos solo gemían y temblaban aun mas, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando ahí

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos grandes estruendos y golpes en la azotea de mi choza, eso hizo que los octarians se trataran de abrazar y empezaron a gemir aun mas y a temblar con mas rapidez

"esto no es bueno "dije…"Marie…Callie…pásenme mi carga tintas…voy a salir a ver que rayos esta ocurriendo aquí"

Fin del primer capitulo…

CAPITULO 2: CARA A CARA CON EL INVASOR

Camine con decisión asía la puerta y la abrí de un golpe y al salir de mi choza me limite a caminar unos cuantos pasos asía el frente y después de llegar a unos 3 metros delante de la entrada de mi casa, voltee asía la azotea con la mira del carga tintas volteando también asía ella…

Por un momento no sabia que pensar…"no hay nada" repliqué con disgusto, en eso Callie y Marie junto con la octoling se asomaron por la puerta.

"todo esta bien abuelo?" me dijo Marie con una voz preocupada

"no parece haber nada afuera ni sobre la casa, si que creo que si" le conteste

De pronto un estruendo golpeo la azotea, de inmediatamente voltee apuntando con el carga tintas…aunque lo deje caer en seguida…mi sensación fue como si de repente se me helera la sangre…no sabría como describir que rayos era aquella cosa que ya hacia arriba de mi choza

Por otro lado, al momento del estruendo Callie y Marie junto con los octarians pegaron un grito de horror y se hundieron hacia la casa, volviéndose todos a la esquina en la que lloraban aterrorizados en un principio…

Me le quede viendo fijamente a aquella horrible creatura…pero en eso ella se me quedo viendo fijamente con ojos amenazadores y masticando algo con fuerza…yo de inmediato levante mi carga tintas y le apunte…mis manos temblaban asta que apreté el gatillo y le di justo en la cabeza, por lo que lo que fuera que fuese callo del techo y se estampo contra el suelo

"jajá… ningún inkling ni un octarian resistirían un disparo así, si señor" me dije a mi mismo con alegría y celebrando

Mi celebración duro muy poco…pues no lo podía creer, después de esa caída y ese tiro justo en la cabeza, simplemente no cuadraba que esa cosa se levantara como si nada…

La cosa me quedo viendo fijamente…

Yo me quede helado, esos ojos negros, vacios y sin vida que me miraban fijamente…

De pronto mi mirada cambio de verlo fijo a ver lo que el sostenía en sus garras y para mi sorpresa…era un octoling! Que estaba agonizante en su mano de monstruo…

"ayúdame por favor" dijo con muy débil voz y casi pareciendo que estaba a punto de morir el octoling en sus brazos

La criatura solo inclino su cabeza asía ella y de un mordisco le arrebató uno de sus brazos…por lo que ella apenas con sus pocas fuerzas dio un grito de tortura

La criatura simplemente mastico el brazo entero sin ningún problema, podía escuchar el sonido de sus huesos siendo triturados en su boca para después tragárselo…la creatura simplemente dejo caer el cuerpo de la octoling y me lanzo su mirada…esos ojos negros sin ninguna señal de vida en ellos…simplemente me aterroricé, pues me di cuenta de que no estaba enfrentándome a una cosa cualquiera

Rápido volví a apuntarle con el carga tintas pero esa cosa solo emitió un gran rugido y se abalanzo sobre mi asiendo que yo callera fuertemente contra el suelo…

Yo solo grite el nombre de mis dos nietas…

La creatura tomo uno de mis brazos y abrió sus grandes fauces…el terror me invadió y trate de soltarme de su agarre pero la criatura era demasiado fuerte, no creo que siquiera hubiese sentido de que yo hacia fuerza para tratar de zafarme de sus garras…entonces imagine lo peor…por mi mente se paseaba la imagen de mi siendo devorado vivo por ese monstruo…pero grande sea mi suerte…una lluvia de proyectiles de tinta salpico a la horrible criatura asiéndola que me soltase y retroceder…

La creatura volvió a rugir pero pronto yo me levante, cogí mi carga tintas de nuevo y junto con mis dos nietas lo abatimos, una gran lluvia de tinta le dio a esa bestia, le disparamos asta que nuestros tanques se quedaran sin carga…entonces la criatura aun en pie pero por lo que parecía muy débil de toda la lluvia de proyectiles nos volteo a ver

"que demonios!...le hedos dado con todo y aun sigue con vida!" grito Marie

"no lo se…es casi como si tuviese una armadura" agrego Callie con una voz de incredibilidad

El monstruo simplemente volvió a gruñir y se lanzo a correr asía nosotros

Mis nietas tiraron sus armas y me abrazaron gritando incontroladamente…creí que ese era nuestro final…pero cuando todo parecía perdido una ráfaga mas de tinta (esta vez morada) le dio en todo al monstruo…yo voltee para poder ver quien o que era el que luchaba para salvarnos la vida a mi y mis nietas…no lo creían mis ojos, eran los octarians disparando para defendernos, simplemente impresionante

La criatura parecía que no podía más y después de temblar y de tambalearse dio al suelo y cerro sus ojos…

Una gran celebración con gritos comenzó por parte de mis nietas y los octarians, caras de alegría se veían entre ellos

"gracias por salvarnos" Callie le dijo a uno de ellos y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo "si no hubieran interrumpido estaríamos muertos" agrego ella

"silencio!" grite. La celebración pareció terminar con mi interrupción y todo se convirtió en un silencio abrazador. "Callie!...Marie!...vengan para acá apártense de esos octarians!" exclame con ira y confusión

Mis nietas agacharon la cabeza y caminaron lentamente asía atrás de mi quedando junto con migo frente a frente a los octarians…

"que rayos esta pasando aquí, exijo una explicación" le grite en la cara a la comandante octoling de ese grupo de octarians

" no lo sabemos, estamos tan confundidos como usted" me contesto la octoling en vos calmada "lo único que sabemos es que esas cosas son hostiles y no duraran en matarnos a todos para comernos" agrego ella

"Esas cosas?" replique…"quieren decir que hay mas?"

"afirmativo…en destruido la ciudad octarian y viene para inkopolis"

Callie interrumpió la conversación y dijo "les destruyeron su ciudad?"

La octoling se le nublaron los ojos de lagrimas y se dejo caer llorando sin poder contestar la pregunta

Un octarian se me acerco y dijo en voz baja "lo siento mucho por mi comandante…esas cosas llegaron en la noche y en medio de el caos toda su familia murió…debe ser duro para ella…el punto es que esas cosas sean lo que sean son muy peligrosas y hostiles…nuestro armamento no fue suficiente para poder defendernos ante ellos por lo que en un movimiento desesperado reunimos estos otros 9 octarians y nos escapamos asía donde pudiésemos, es así como fuimos a dar a su hogar tratando arriesgadamente de pedir ayuda"

Yo no supe que pensar ante las palabras del octarian pero el hecho de que me habían salvado la vida a mí y a mis nietas me dio por creerles y de alguna forma involuntaria darles mi confianza

"pero tu dices que en total 9 octarians mas tu y tu comandante habían escapado…pero yo solo cuento 10 en total" le dije desconcertado

La octoling comenzó a intensificar su llanto y a revolcarse en el suelo…

"siento que esto no lo sabia usted pero uno de nuestros integrantes en el camino asía acá fue capturado por la creatura que acabamos de matar…" dijo el octarian con voz baja y rígida

Mis ojos voltearon a ver el cadáver del octarian que antes asía en las garras de la criatura…me acerque a el y deslice mi mano sobre su cara para cerrar sus ojos y con mucha lentitud voltee mi cabeza asía los demás octarians y con vos baja y suave le dije " lo siento"

El octarian me observo con una mirada de respeto y dijo "los demás de nuestro grupo son simples civiles octarians…no están entrenados para la guerra"

"ya veo" le conteste "vuelvan a entrar a la choza" les dije "ya veremos como podremos hacer para hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza"

Callie y Marie se abalanzaron hacia la octoling que aun lloraba descontroladamente

"tranquila todo saldrá bien" le dijo Callie

"si, mi abuelo sabrá que hacer" agrego Marie

Todos entramos con calma a la choza ignorando el cadáver de la criatura

Fin del segundo capitulo…


	2. CAPITULO 3: UN ENEMIGO COMO NINGÚN OTRO

CAPITULO 3: UN ENEMIGO CON MUCHO PODER

Al entrar de nuevo a la choza, les ordene a Callie y Marie que fuesen educadas con sus salvadores

"algo muy malo esta pasando aquí…así que olviden toda diferencia de nuestras razas y tratemos de ayudarnos" le dije en vos baja (ellas asentaron con la cabeza)

De forma rápida pero a la vez tranquila me dirigí asía la comandante octoling y le pregunté "que es lo que saben acerca de esas cosas"

"lo único que sabemos sobre ellos son las observaciones que les demos a cada uno cuando invadieron octovalle" ella me respondió

"bueno y que dicen esas observaciones" le dije

Ella saco una especie de tableta y me dijo la información siguiente:

Invasor estándar: ellos parecen ser la forma mas común entre "ellos"…son de piel gris, oscura y rosa, tienen grandes garras y pueden trepar paredes, miden casi 2 metros de altura estando erguidos… (Era obvio que se trataba de la criatura que habíamos aniquilado ase unos instantes afuera de la casa)

Ella prosiguió con su información…

Les hemos denominado invasores a esta especie de creaturas que nos atacaron

No sabemos de donde salieron…pro parecen tener una gran resistencia a la tinta

Parecen que son como animales, ya que no parecen mostrar algún tipo de hablar, solo parecen mostrar interés en alimentarse…y por desgracia parece que nos vieron como un buen aperitivo

Invasor cangrejo: le hemos denominado así a este monstruo por su parecido a un cangrejo de gran tamaño…con la diferencia que este tiene un ojo único y que además puede lanzar una especie de acido desde el…no sabemos si se le puede matar pues casi la mitad de nuestro ejercito fue aniquilado por solo dos de ellos, es casi como si tuvieran una coraza de metal aunque no parecían presentar algún tipo de intelecto…(yo no sabia que pensar ante esta información…lo único que se me vino a la cabeza era que necesitaría no una sino muchas armas potentes)

La octoling prosiguió con aun más información…

Invasor vanguardia: a este tipo de creatura le nombramos así por su alta potencia y defensa…parecía ser el, el que estaba al ejercito de monstruos que nos invadió…solo cuenta con un ojo y parece lanzar una especie de bolas de energía atreves de sus largos tentáculos…además cuenta con 8 patas y no sabemos si se le puede matar ya que nuestros ataques con tinta no parecían asarle daño en lo absoluto… (para este punto era obvio que no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados…pero por otro lado que podía hacer yo ante unos enemigos así?).

"es toda su información" le dije con tono de seriedad "no tienen nota sobre alguna posible debilidad oh algo así?" agregue

"no sabíamos siquiera si era posible matarles…pero por lo que paso afuera con uno de ellos, tal parece ser que aun hay esperanza" me comento

"pero acaso viste la munición que se necesito para derrotarlo?" le dije en un tono molesto

Ante todo este palabrerío me dispuse a sacar mi radio y a llamar al agente tres para que nos ayudase con esta situación

"agente tres me copias" dije al radio

"lo copio, cambio" me contesto

"quiero que vengas lo mas rápido que puedas a mi choza y que traigas todo tu armamento, entendiste?" le dije

"afirmativo cambio y fuera" el me contesto y apague el radio

Temía que por el camino agente tres se llegase a topar con uno de estos monstruos que parecían ya estar merodeando por hay…pero era importante que viniera a la choza para que juntos pudiésemos idear algún tipo de plan para que este nuevo mal no llegara a cromopolis…

Pero popr otro lado me sentía confiado, pues agente tres era muy agil y astuto y podría escapar con facilidad…solo espero que no lo atrapen porque a mi experiencia afuera con ese monstruo…no creo que se pueda liberar de su agarre

Agente tres ara un chico inkling de color azul, de buen corazón, muy alegre y habilidoso…si algo le llegase a pasar, no me perdonaría nunca

Fin del tercer capitulo


End file.
